


Clever Girl

by ScarfyTheShipster



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Care of Magical Creatures, Dalish Elven Culture and Customs, Dalish Elves, Familiars, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Halla (Dragon Age), M/M, POV Dorian Pavus, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarfyTheShipster/pseuds/ScarfyTheShipster
Summary: Halla are proud stubborn creatures, and when a halla decides Dorian is her new companion, he doesn't have a say in the matter.Or, Dorian goes outside and outside licks him and follows him home, to the delight of the Dalish, his amatus included.





	Clever Girl

Dorian always thought familiars were created or picked by mages like pets.

It turns out his familiar was going to chose him without Dorian having a say in the matter.

Varric, Iron Bull, Dorian, and Lavellan approached the Dalish clan in the Exalted Plains, a welcome sight in the wilderness. Lavellan spoke with the Dalish keeper and a couple hunters and the group kept their distance from all of the non elves. Dorian was used to distrust considering his Tevinter heritage, but standing among people who his own countrymen had brutalized so thoroughly- it stung with genuine guilt. Even worse, Dorian's complacency in regards to the plight of elves. Southerners were no saints- but Dorian had attitudes from childhood to unlearn.

"Everything alright, amatus?" asked Dorian as Lavellan came away. Guilt was useless if it didn't incite action. He'd do all he could for Lavellan and the Dalish clan.

"Yes- we just need to establish some trust and favor." Lavellan looked sheepish. "Humans and the like aren't kind to the Dalish, no offense. I just want to help their clan with a few things and show goodwill, aid I'd give my own family back home. After that we can trade, work together, and rest here if we like."

Varric nodded. "Can't say I blame them for distrusting the likes of us. Where do we start?"

"Blankets, medical supplies, that sort of thing." Lavellan took a scrap of parchment from his mage robes. "There's also a halla we need to bring back to camp that's been sighed to the south- Hanal'ghilan. She's a golden halla sacred to us, but human hunters-"

"Will kill anything," finished Iron Bull. "How do we capture it?"

Lavellan shook his head. "Halla aren't captured, Iron Bull; we ask them to accompany us. They'll only obey the Dalish anyway."

All of this would be fascinating and irrelevant to Dorian's life if a halla didn't decide Dorian was her new best friend.

Hanal'ghilan was grazing by a cave downriver from the Dalish encampment. Halla were beautiful to begin with- but this ones horns were pure dark gold, and it's coat shone brighter than any other. Dorian hated that his first thought was of how sought after halla horns were in Tevinter, and how greedy magisters would be to get their hands on her if they knew she existed. Lavellan approached her and the halla immediately followed him.

Escorting the golden halla and protecting her from wild wolves was relatively easy. Varric sniped with his crossbow and Iron Bull charged anything that threatened to get close. Dorian busied himself with casting barrier and sending ghost wolves after the real ones. He was so invested that he almost jumped out of his skin when something licked his cheek. 

"Iron Bull!" accused Dorian by habit. Iron Bull was in fact standing in front of him and laughed.

"What?! How am I the suspect? Why would I lick you?"

"I'm too short," said Varric, grinning widely at whatever was behind Dorian. He could see the quill already scratching inside Varric's skull and whatever it was had to be greatly amusing.

Dorian turned directly into a halla's face, groaning when the deer nosed his hair and let out a soft cry. "I thought we were only herding ONE halla?"

Lavellan giggled. "She LIKES you!"

"See this is why I don't go outside- outside LICKS you!" grumbled Dorian as the party laughed. The deer had a particular scent of plants and animal fur that wasn't terrible but NOT something Dorian wanted in his face. The halla refused to be shooed or leave even when they entered the camp and suddenly the elves were grinning at Dorian, even Keeper Hawen cracking a smile.

Lavellan led Hanal'ghilan to Itherin and the elf expressed his thanks before turning to Dorian with amusement. "Your Tevinter must have something good about him- chestnuts perhaps?"

Dorian's heart warmed at the Dalish calling him Lavellan's in sort of a sweet way, but it didn't solve his problem. The halla was nosing Dorian's pockets and the collar of his shirt, still trying to lick his face as the elves, his lover included, laughed at him. "I use apricot oil soap but this is just- oh stop it!" 

Iron Bull made no motion to help. "There's something about you that makes horned beasts really attracted to you."

"Oh for- you're a brute!" Dorian couldn't hurt the halla, not that he wanted to. Not only would it be a crime in and of itself to harm a beautiful doe, but he didn't want to test how protective elves were of their beloved halla. He closed his eyes and let it happen. His hair had halla spit in it. Maker help him. With any luck, Lavellan would still like him as much as this creature did. "Does anyone have treats? Something to make it stop?"

An elf girl handed him a fistful of berries with a smirk and Dorian held the palm of his hand out, relieved when the halla stopped nosing him and ate from his hand. More licking. "Are you going to take the halla in?"

Itherin shrugged. He walked over and held a harness by her eye, but the halla turned her head away. "No, she doesn't wish to be with our clan."

"That's a shame," commented Varric. "I'd never get tired of watching a halla boss Dorian around."

Lavellan smiled and took the bridle from Itherin. He held it by the halla and she let him harness her, buckling it under her chin and fitting a loop over an ear. "Awwwww, yes! I haven't had a halla around for years now."

"Yes!" Iron Bull high (or rather low) fived Varric. "This is gonna be good."

Dorian rolled his eyes. He was thoroughly moistened by the deer, and if Lavellan wanted to keep her, he was glad for him. "The halla is Lavellan's, I-" He was interrupted by the halla strongly bumping his stomach. 

Lavellan handed the lead rope to Dorian as the elves still laughed at him. "I think she adopted YOU Dorian. Give her a name for me?"

The halla had chosen Dorian, and he didn't have the foggiest idea why. The Dalish clan was grateful for their aid, and so thoroughly amused by Dorian's halla situation that they let the band of the inquisition camp by them near the river. Lavellan was especially happy to be with other elves again, and Varric told stories at the campfire about his companions from Kirkwall so hilarious and vivid it was hard for anyone to want to sleep. 

A few young elves banded together in a gaggle, very obviously whispering about the strangers and giggling and shushing each other. One girl was forcibly elected brave enough by her peers and ran to Lavellan to whisper something in his ear that made Lavellan laugh. 

Lavellan turned to Iron Bull. "They've never seen a Qunari before and would very much like to touch your horns."

Iron Bull grinned and sat on the ground. "Hell yeah! I'm flattered." The children and young adults hesitantly reached out to oooooh at him and Iron Bull basked in the attention. "I'm pretty impressive, even for a qunari." They gathered around him to ask more questions and Lavellan watched over them with fondness in his amber eyes.

Dorian needed a name for his companion. Lavellan had explained some time ago that halla are brothers, sisters, and friends- never a pet or a mere unintelligent beast. He watched the camp from the edge and scratched the halla's ears, enjoying her soft fur because she didn't give him a choice. The halla had her head in his lap, dozing and enjoying the petting. "You're very clingy." The halla's fur was pure white and her curved horns glinted in the campfire light. "I could call you beautiful, pretty, or snowy- but I think I'll name you Sequitur."

Sequitur twitched her ears and raised her head, nuzzling Dorian's shoulder. He'd bought halla treats from the Dalish trader and had given her a palmful of nuts when she let him take her halter off. It was pretty damn clear she wasn't going to run away.

An elf boy younger than ten who wasn't enamored with Iron Bull was staring at Dorian. He had been for awhile, actually. He wandered over as Dorian examined the halla's horns and he stood in front of him. "I'm Ruslan."

Dorian smiled. "Charmed- I'm Dorian." The child was still staring and he opened his mouth and closed it. Dorian wondered if it was something to do with the horror stories their people routinely heard about the other, or if it wasn't even about him and was perhaps a question about Varric. "Is there something you'd like to know? I quite enjoy talking about myself."

Ruslan was quiet again but suddenly blurted out, "Do all shemlen dress like you?!"

Peals of laughter echoed into the sky as Lavellan shook with mirth at his amatus and the tension in Dorian's chest loosened considerably.

People are people, he mused. 

"No- I dress far better than most shemlen."

-~-

The Inquisition and Hawen's Dalish clan parted ways when both groups didn't have anything left for them in the Exalted Plains. Hanal'ghilan would lead the Dalish wagons to safety, but they stayed to see the Inquisition off.

Dorian had a very good suspicion why.

"Please?" Dorian held the minimal Dalish harness in front of Sequitur. She refused to let him put it on her, but also cried with a heartbreaking high pitched whine when Dorian started to walk away. It seemed she would only follow Dorian when it suited her, which was only to inconvenience him.

Lavellan, Varric, and Iron Bull watched Dorian fuss and try to bribe and coerce the halla into following him but she wouldn't do anything but rear her horns up. Lavellan finally had sympathy for Dorian and easily slid the lead on Sequitur, the halla looking directly into Dorian's eyes as the elf lightly secured it on her head.

"She's a brat, amatus."

"She's a halla."

"Why does she supposedly like me but won't listen?!" Dorian took the rope and Sequitur kneaded the ground with annoyance and wouldn't move as Dorian tugged. He cooed, whistled, begged, and finally gave up as the Dalish elves smirked at him. "Lavellan!"

Lavellan hung back from the traveling party again, trying not to laugh. "Yes?"

"YOU have to lead the halla. She won't budge!"

Sure enough, Lavellan could get Sequitur to follow him without so much as a hand gesture, and once they were moving she nuzzled at Dorian's side, seeking attention. "Halla are proud. Sequitur won't obey anyone who isn't Dalish, but she's your companion. She can't let herself listen to a shemlen no matter how good your skin smells. It's against her nature."

Dorian sighed deeply. If the universe wanted him to have a familiar, why did it have to be so stubborn? He pet the deer as they walked and their path meandered a bit to let her graze on weeds and whatever plants struck her fancy. Varric and Iron Bull went out of their way to call the halla a very good, perfect girl whenever she scathingly dropped her ears at Dorian or refused to go where he politely asked. 

"Lavellan, why me?"

Lavellan shrugged as Sequitur nuzzled Dorian's pockets. "Halla can tell when we need them."

"She's disobedient, suffers from a serious case of hubris, petty, and-"

"Sounds like you, Sparkler." Varric was writing as they traveled, not even looking up from the parchment. "You found your match."

Dorian complained, but Sequitur was growing on him. It was rather sweet to have a creature so happy to be petted at his side. Sequitur even helped set up camp, watchful eyes on the horizon when she wasn't moving Dorian and Lavellan's packs into their tent or leading Dorian to wild mushroom patches. The last action wasn't so selfless- Sequitur demanded sufficient payment in mushrooms, fruit, or wild berries whenever she found them for him. 

Lavellan enjoyed the halla too, and Dorian could tell the elf's traveling mood was brighter than usual. Dorian had to admit everyone was eating better with an expert forager in the party. "Are all halla like this?"

"To a degree." Lavellan thought for a moment, hand stroking Sequitur's cheek. "She's extremely intelligent. I haven't seen halla help scoot around backpacks without being trained."

"Do the Dalish mages have familiars?"

"Halla serve the entire clan. They're not usually loners like this one. Sequitur REALLY likes you- it's not a far off possibility that she's meant to be a familiar."

Dorian's new esteemed familiar stuck her tongue in his hair again and he groaned. "I only like it when YOU play with my hair, amatus."

Iron Bull snorted. "Maybe the halla can tell you've had some elf in you."

"I- don't laugh Lavellan! It'll encourage him!" Dorian could've sworn even Sequitur huffed loudly like she was amused. 

Dorian thought being followed, doted on, and harassed by a deer would end when they got to Skyhold.

He was wrong. 

-~-

Dorian lounged in the castle library with just a breeze, the rustling of papers, and ravens cawing overheard. Lavellan was already off on another expedition, dealing with red lyrium with Varric. Dorian had wanted to come along but had also promised to research more potent healing potions alongside whatever scraps of Tevinter history or magic theory Skyhold had and he was overdue on his reading time. 

If he was honest, he missed Lavellan terribly. They'd had one night together in which the Inquisitor definitely did not get enough rest, and now they were apart again. Dorian's fingers tightened around his book as he remembered Lavellan's soft mouth against his, how they were tangled together in the sheets and breathless as they kissed and held each other. Lavellan always made him feel cherished, like he was the thing that made Lavellan the happiest in all of Thedas.

He loved Lavellan deeply, and he sighed thinking about how much he wanted the Inquisitor by his side, even though he'd only been gone a day. He was staring at the windowsill and thinking of having a bottle of mead and massage oil for Lavellan when he got back when he heard odd tapping downstairs. "Solas?"

Solas didn't answer and Dorian stood up, tossing the book on his chair. Leliana and Fiona were coming around the balcony of the library towards Dorian just in time to see Sequitur appear at the top of the stairs. "Sequitur?"

Leliana stared. "There's a HALLA- LOOSE in the LIBRARY."

Sequitur went right past Dorian and knocked a book off the shelf. Fiona approached her and tried to guide her away. "She's never been in a library before. She's just as confused as you are."

Dorian pet Sequitur and he tried not to appear frantic. Didn't halla eat paper? She knocked more books off the shelf. How'd she get the door open? "Clever girl," he crooned. Sequitur shoved her nose in his pockets and Dorian shook his head. "No, I don't have any acorns."

Leliana seemed torn between annoyed and amused. "Take your halla somewhere else!"

"I'll try." Dorian grabbed his book and walked downstairs, relieved as Sequitur followed him down the stairs. She had to duck down under doorways and Dorian pet her fondly. "You're in a lot of trouble." The halla licked his hand and he grinned. "Please don't lick me. You're being punished." 

Solas was painting a mural and looked over his shoulder at Dorian and Sequitur as they passed through. "That's your halla?"

"Yes, Sequitur."

Solas narrowed his eyes at them. "She got into the library?"

"I'm not sure how she got the door open, but yes."

"Oh- Varric came in for the first time in his life." Solas sighed. "Should've known all he wanted to do was set a deer loose in the tower. He has no scholarly interest in the Fade."

Dorian opened the door for Sequitur and purposely didn't say a word to Varric as he left, noticing how Varric pet Sequitur on the way by. "Where are you taking me?" asked Dorian, as if the halla could reply. She led him out to the castle grounds and towards a sunny spot by an overgrown flowerbed. She stopped and looked at Dorian expectantly. 

"You want me here?" Sequitur laid down on the grass and started nibbling weeds and other plants from the messy flowerbed she was conveniently in easy reach of. Dorian suspected she would cry and follow him again if he left, so he sat down in front of her and yelped when she tugged on his collar with her teeth, pulling him close. "Okay! Okay."

Dorian leaned back against Sequitur's side. She was warm and her low breathing soothed him. He propped his book open on his chest and read awhile, relaxed in the bright sunlight and calmed by Sequitur's presence. The way the halla made a crescent around him was protective. She'd occasionally nose at him and Dorian stroked her fur with an easy smile. 

"I miss Lavellan. You know that already, don't you?" Dorian scratched behind Sequitur's ears. "I've been trying to read up on if other herbs besides Dawn Lotus, Embrium, and Prophet's Laurel can increase healing potion potency. I've been thinking Royal Elfroot, or perhaps Amrita Vein. See, it's not my general branch of research, but..."

For days in a row Dorian only went to the library as a pit stop before going and finding Sequitur outside. She didn't stay in the stable enclosure since the only one around who could possibly tell her what to do was Dalish, and the deer could easily jump the fence. Instead, she led Dorian to sunny reading spots and grazed on weeds and seeds as he reclined with her. She also liked being groomed, and Dorian procured a couple brushes for cleaning her fur and spoiling her. 

"I always thought a familiar was a being that stored spells or possessed knowledge or was a magical assistant." Dorian was grooming Sequitur's face with a soft brush, grinning at her hazy look of an animal absolutely pleased with being doted on. "But you're different. You're smart, proud, and nothing about you is magically powerful. 

"You spend time with me because I need someone. You're kind." Dorian had taken to talking to Sequitur all the time, and did so shamelessly. "You care for me and show it by cuddling and dumping clumps of dirty grassroots into my lap when I skip meals. You don't judge me like a horse would, and you demand respect and acorns in return. I like that about you."

Dorian had no idea if Sequitur understood common, was exactly like all halla, or if she was maybe hosting a spirit of mischief, but he loved her anyway. Sequitur licked his arm and Dorian fed her a handful of blackberries. As much as he loathed to ever say it aloud, the time spent outside was making him mentally healthier, and his halla grooming schedule meant he didn't drink quite as much. His stress, worries, and academic blocks disintegrated when he talked to Sequitur about them. 

The only downside was that Sequitur's presence could be so soothing he dozed against her in the sunshine, ignoring coos from Cassandra about how adorable they looked.

"Awwwwww, that's CUTE!"

Not Cassandra.

Dorian's eyes opened to Lavellan standing over him with a bright smile. "Amatus!"

Lavellan pulled Dorian into a hug and kissed him. "You look like an elf curled up with Sequitur like that. It's so sweet."

"Yes yes, I'm charming and you love me." Dorian kissed Lavellan back and he smiled. "You're standing and not covered with blood- a successful mission?"

"More than that! I got us a present!"

Dorian raised his eyebrows. "What?"

Lavellan kissed Dorian again and his eyes sparkled. "I've been thinking about how lovely it's been to have halla again, and how much I miss halla milk. I found a buck for Sequitur to have as a mate! Or a best friend if she's too picky."

Dorian stared. He was excited, happy, and terrified. "Amatus, I can barely handle ONE halla!"

Sequitur, as if to prove his point, tossed a bunch of grass at him as a reminder that it was lunchtime, and she didn't tolerate mages who didn't feed themselves.

Lavellan's giggles didn't subside for the longest time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I had fun and I hope I could make someone smile


End file.
